The Trusted Computing Group (TCG) has defined hardware and software components to establish secure or “trusted” computing environments. One hardware/firmware component defined by TCG is the platform Root of Trust (ROT). The platform ROT identifies secure storage options for the Core Root of Trust for Measurement (CRTM). The CRTM specifies predefined policies and performs platform integrity measurements. The platform integrity measurements may include measuring system level metrics or conducting an integrity test for the intended user of a device. Due to the importance of the CRTM in establishing a trusted computing environment, TCG suggests the CRTM must be immutable (i.e., unchangeable). If part or all of a device's Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is used as the CRTM, a conflict arises in that updating the BIOS is sometimes desirable or even necessary. Current BIOS flash methods rely on application level flash utilities that enable hackers and/or rogue applications to undesirably modify part or all of a BIOS.